


What is a Monster?

by OMGitsRDJ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Anxiety Attacks, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Phil Coulson, Beta Sam Wilson, Extremis Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsRDJ/pseuds/OMGitsRDJ
Summary: Anthony stark had everything going for him until he presented as an Alpha. After losing everything can he still reach his true potential? Or are the beliefs about Alphas true?I couldn't think of a good summary for this. Basically its an a/b/o world where instead of Omegas being seen as weak, Alphas are seen as dangerous.(This will continue and eventually involve the avengers.)





	1. Chapter 1

 

     When Howard and Maria Stark welcomed their first baby Anthony Edward Stark into the world everything was normal. The child was healthy and as it became known within the first few years, very intelligent. Howard was ecstatic to have a son with an interest in the same things as him and never wasted a chance to show him what he's working on. Maria loved him dearly and taught him piano herself when he showed an interest in her playing. Even after having her second child Gregory, she made an effort to listen to Anthony babbling on about projects she couldn't completely grasp. Gregory was also intelligent but didn't have the same interest in building as Anthony. Maria noticed this and jumped on the chance of him enjoying her interests. While they loved both their boys, each of their favorites were clear. 

 

     As the years passed by Anthony gathered many achievements. Everything ranging from best in the class to winning a robot building competition against people twice his age and more. Howard bragged and showed him off every chance he got. Unfortunately being in the spotlight and Howard's obvious love for his son got him in trouble. He was 8 the first time he was kidnapped. Howard payed the ransom quickly and got him back but that only encouraged the criminals. Jarvis his butler suggested self defense for both of the boys as a precaution. Despite living in the same house and only being about 2 years apart in age, this was the first time they had much interaction with each other. Howard was always taking Anthony away for one thing or another and the only time he brought Gregory was for the Captain America expedition. 

 

     The brothers became much closer during the self defense classes and began spending more time together. This resulted in many more pranks in the Stark home to Howard and Maria's displeasure. Jarvis was just glad to see them sharing a brotherly bond and finally acting like children. He made sure to give them time to act their age around him. The boys both loved Jarvis and his wife Ana dearly like a second pair of parents. 

 

     By the time they became teenagers Howard had already taught them both everything he could about running Stark Industries. They were both great heirs but had different leadership styles. Anthony is much more laid back as his real interest is in R&D while Gregory is much more directive. 

 

     Their futures changed dramatically when Anthony was kidnapped again at 15 Years old. He tried to fight back but they were prepared. He breathed in something and passed out waking up later locked in some kind of cage. Eventually when they came to gloat he yelled at them to just let him out and leave before his dad sent men to arrest them. To his surprise they did exactly that. After unlocking the cage they all ran out never looking back. Anthony stood there dumbfounded for several minutes thinking it must be some kind of trap but not seeing the point of it. He eventually came out and realized there was no trap they just ran away at once with no explanation. 

 

     The men sent to rescue him arrived a couple minutes later and were confused to see him standing there alone. As he explained what happened their faces went blank and they kept sending each other looks. After some kind of silent conversation the leader of the group asked him his age and looked nervous after receiving the answer. The group then all injected themselves with something and kept their distance as they took him home. They were all behaving very strange but Anthony was still tired from whatever knocked him out and just thankful to be going home. His family was all waiting in the living room and rushed to greet him when he came through the door. 

 

     After receiving hugs from everyone he noticed a couple of the guys from the team awkwardly standing there watching them. Feeling bad and realizing he never thanked them properly he started to walk closer to them only to stop when they flinched. "Mr. Stark would you mind talking with us for a few moments?" The leader kept his eyes on him as he spoke to his dad. Howard looked slightly concerned but agreed as Maria and Jarvis walked with Anthony to his room. 

 

     He fell asleep almost immediately after laying down but was woken up an hour later by his father wrapping something around his arm. "Dad what are you doing?" He mumbled trying to get his eyes to stay open.

 

     "You said they knocked you out I just need to test your blood to make sure they didn't give you anything else. It'll only take a moment then you can sleep okay?" Finally getting his eyes to cooperate he looked up and saw his dads face looked stressed.

 

     "Alright dad I'm sure I'm fine though, just tired s'all"

 

     His dads voice sounded shaky as he replied "I sure hope so my boy". He fell back into deep sleep after his father left.

 

     When he woke up he felt groggy but knew something was wrong. Looking around he realized he wasn't in his room but instead one of his fathers labs. He tried to get up only to realize he was strapped down on the lab table. Panicking he started calling out for his dad as he tested the restraints. After several minutes someone entered the lab but he couldn't tell who it was since they were wearing some kind of helmet. "Wha-what's going on? Who are you?" He asked trying to sound tough but failing spectacularly. The person stayed silent as they walked up to where he was strapped down. When they looked down at him he was finally able to see the face covered in fresh tears. "Dad? What happened? What's wrong?" Howard just gave a sad smile as he patted his hair before walking back out ignoring his son crying out for answers.  Moments later the I.V he hadnt noticed released something and everything faded to black once again. 

 

     Anthony had no idea how much time passed as he went in and out of consciousness. He tried not to open his eyes when he woke as he was normally put right back under when they noticed. He settled for listening to conversations they had around him, trying to piece together what was going on. Those kidnappers must have given him something that's contagious. That's the only reason he could think of for his dad wearing that weird helmet around him. It doesn't explain him being tied down though or why he couldn't just wear a regular face mask. Whatever this is must be crazy contagious like ebola. His thoughts were cut off as he heard the lab doors open. 

 

     "I just don't know what to do. I obviously can't let him out its not safe!" His dad was frantically saying. 

 

     "Certainly not. You've got to stop thinking with your heart and use that big brain of yours instead. This is an opportunity for S.I" Anthony recognized the voice from his trips to the company. He was always giving him candy and eventually became Uncle Obie to the Stark boys. 

 

     Howard sputtered "An opportunity?! In what way is this a good thing? This is the worst thing that could happen!" Anthony took in the words. _Oh god am I dying?_  

 

     "Howard you make weapons to protect the people from threats. What's one of the biggest threats? Alphas. Now you have one right here. You can test and find out what truly works against them. You know how rare of an opportunity this is." 

 

     "I can't experiment on my own child! That's Anthony you're talking about Obadiah!"

 

     "No that's not your son anymore. He's a danger to your family. You can't keep him here with your omega wife and your younger son. Gregory will make a fine leader I'm sure. This one is a lost cause. I have a group of scientists that will do the testing and I'll oversee it so you don't have to be involved." Stane said in a patronizing tone. Howard made a few more attempts at speaking but was cut off. "Think of your family Howard. Don't you care about their safety?" At that Howard went silent. 

 

     Anthony laid there frozen in shock as their footsteps got further away. As he pieced everything together in his head he thought back on what he knew about alphas. Around the age of 14 to 17 every person starts to show signs of their orientation. 90% of the worlds population is made up of Omegas and Betas. Both are considered equal and pair up in whatever way they wish. Alphas are the remaining 10% and are mindless slaves to their instincts. They also have Alpha voice which they use to force themselves on Omegas. 

 

     His father had shown him his creations to protect against the voice including a shot that works temporarily. Thinking back he realizes that's what the team that rescued him must have injected. The helmet his dad wore was probably for that reason as well. _This is what I am. A monster._  

 

A few hours later Obadiah and his men came and took him away. Howard watched with a pained look on his face but Anthony felt numb and made no move to fight or reach out for help. As the doors closed on the van they put him in, he doubted he'd ever see his family again. 


	2. Chapter 2

     Anthony regained consciousness and immediately registered the pain clawing through his body. It was so intense he couldn't tell where it was originating from. He let out a pained wheeze as his voice was pretty much gone from all the screaming he'd done over the past few.. weeks? Months? Whatever amount of time he's been kept in this cage. 

 

     "Ah you awake now mutt?" He heard Stane's voice ask from somewhere to his left. "How are you feeling? Just a little sore maybe?" He could hear the wicked smile on his face without looking so he didn't bother to acknowledge him. Stane seemed to take this as defeat. "Is the big bad Alpha giving up already? It hasn't even been half a year, I was hoping for more of a challenge." He paused waiting for a reaction he wouldn't receive. "Hmm oh yes I almost forgot I brought you a present. I normally wouldn't but its your sweet sixteen so I couldn't resist." 

 

     That got Anthony surprised enough to open his eyes and look over to see Stane standing by the door grinning like a shark. "Ah there you are I was beginning to wonder if our experiments made you deaf." He unlocked the door and strolled over to where Tony was curled half naked on the floor. "I've brought you the best gift possible although looking at you now it may no longer matter." He gave Anthony a judging look as if its his choice to live in a cage half starved. 

 

     "This has actually been done for a few months now but I just got my hands on this copy." He unfolded a paper and shoved in it his face. Anthony tried to get his eyes to focus but only managed to read 'Death Certificate' before Stane moved it away. "What you lost the ability to read already mutt? This is the death certificate for Anthony Edward Stark. Apparently the poor boy had a terrible accident in the lab and there was nothing to be done. His father feels very guilty for not being there to supervise but he had already passed when he got there."

 

     Anthony wasn't surprised by the news but it still hurt as his last bit of hope dried out. In the beginning of the torture he made it through by imagining his dad storming in to rescue him. That obviously wasn't happening now. "Aw don't look so glum. You can't blame them for not wanting anyone to know their son was an alpha. That would ruin the Stark name! Besides they have a perfect beta son as their heir." Anthony let out a sigh of relief. He knew alphas were very rare but he's glad to know for certain Gregory won't have to endure what he has. "So you see there's no use in thinking someone will come help. You're already forgotten so give up."

 

\---

 

     Time passed by slowly while he was awake but he was unconscious most of the time now. He has no reference for how much time has passed. Everything is constant. Constant hunger. Constant pain. Stane doesn't come by much anymore since he stopped responding to anything, even the torture. There's no telling what all tests they've done on him but he doesn't care to look at his broken body anymore. It doesn't feel like there's much left so he's hoping he won't wake up after the next one. 

 

     Surpringly Stane stops by with a woman he hasn't seen before. She gasps when she sees the state he's in and assures Stane she can heal him. They start arguing about something called extremis. "Maya I thought you had something else when you requested this meeting. You can't give an alpha extremis. You said it will make humans stronger. We need to make alphas weaker not stronger!"

 

     "Look at him! If you don't let me heal him he's going to die and you'll lose your test subject. You've gotten a lot of profit from this information. If this works he will heal faster and you can experiment all you want. C'mon you need this and I need a human test subject." 

 

     "The answer is no Ms. Hansen! When this one dies I can just grab a homeless one off the street no one will miss them. Now if you'll excuse me I have important things to discuss with some of my scientists." Stane practically growled at her before leaving the room. 

 

     For once Anthony was happy with one of Stane's choices who would've thought? Impending death sounded more welcoming than endless torture. He heard the door to his cage open and thought nothing of it until he felt a pinch on his arm followed by what felt like fire through his veins. He was suddenly flipped over and facing the woman from before. "Shh don't scream this should heal you. It has to work." She watched him for a moment before quickly locking the cage back up and leaving as he writhed on the floor. The last thing he saw before the darkness claimed him was his skin glowing.

 

\---

 

     Something felt very off when he came to. It took him far too long to realize it was the lack of pain. He had been in constant pain since Stane took him from his father. _I guess that Extremis thing worked damn. What was that scientists name? Maya Hansen?_ Suddenly he had a picture of her and her information -far too much information for him to handle- right in front of him. His head pounded and he shut his eyes only to still see all the information. _Am I hallucinating again? What the hell is this? Go away!_ Just as he thought it the information disappeared as if it was never there. He opened his eyes slowly expecting something else to suddenly pop up in front of him but nothing did. 

 

      _Okay I was thinking about that scientist and then everything about her popped up._ He thought about Greg and sure enough information popped up along with an up to date picture of his brother. His brother who had certainly grown up a lot since the last time he saw him. _What year is it? 2006? So I'm 18 now its been over 2 years in this hell._

 

     After messing around and testing himself, he realized his mind was somehow able to connect to the labs network. He looked up information on the extremis he was injected with and didn't see technopathy listed as a side effect. The main reaction seemed to be spontaneously exploding. He cringed imagining himself in place of an exploding plant. _It must be from something else they did to me then._ He hardly remembered the things done to him and pushed away the few memories he did have. Looking around the room he realized all the doors seemed to be updated to electronic locks. He reached out to the lock on the cage and it unlocked with ease. Tony sat there shocked by his chance to finally leave this place. 

 

     Snapping out of it he hurried to his feet and opened the door. He slowly inched away from the cage and started making his way through the lab. He passed by a mirror and caught a reflection of himself for the first time in 2 years. _I look like a caveman._ He held in a hysterical laugh as he realized he certainly looked much worse before he got extremis. He also realized he was naked aside from some filthy looking boxer briefs. _Ew gotta do something about that._ Looking through the various closets in the lab the only clothing he found was a long brown trenchcoat. _We're gonna go for the flasher look then, that's fantastic._  

 

     Just as he decided to finally leave the lab a couple of the security guys entered to make a sweep. Both of them froze and stared at him in confusion before looking to the empty cage. "Wha- how" one of them started to stutter as the other reached for a radio on his waist. 

 

_No I'm so close._ "Stop!" He put as much force as he could into the word and his voice cracked from disuse. To his surprise they both seemed to listen. _Oh right alpha voice._ The thought of using it on someone made him sick but he was just using it to escape that's all. He had no choice. He thought up a plan on the fly and went with it. "I didn't escape. You found me dead in my cell and I stunk bad so you dumped me." He closed his eyes briefly to connect with the buildings security system. _They need to be seen carrying a body_. He pointed at the ratty old scrap of material he had as a blanket. "Wrap me up in that and carry me out of here. Then drive to wherever you would go to dump me." There was a risk they'd snap out of it before he got out but he had to try. They both nodded like they do when Stane gave an order and followed him back to his cell. 

 

     He stretched out the blanket and laid down on it. The guards came over and wrapped him up surprisingly gently before lifting him and heading for the door. He stayed completely still as he felt them turn through the hallways leading to his freedom. After a final door opened he heard the sound of crickets chirping and had to hold back a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts
> 
> So as you see I made Tony very young. I didn't want him locked up for a ridiculous long time but I needed the internet to exist for extremis to help him out.


	3. Chapter 3

     Anthony continued taking deep breaths as he felt the car moving down the road. He hadn't got a chance to look at his surroundings before the guards dumped him in the back of what he's assuming is an SUV. He had been a bit thrown off but he should have realized it would look strange if they put a dead body in the front of the car with them. _They're just doing what I told them. I have to relax. If they snap out of it I can just try again surely... Unless they have those shots that block alpha voice._ Realizing his breathing has sped up significantly he pushed the thoughts away. _No, I've gotten this far I'm going to make it._

 

     Eventually the car came to a stop and he heard the front doors open. His body filled with adrenaline as the trunk door opened.. and then nothing happened. He managed to unwrap himself enough to peek out at the two men staring back at him. They looked just as confused as he felt. He then realized he didn't tell them what to do after taking him here. "Alright can you tell me where I am exactly?" He slid out of the car to look around but saw nothing but desert. _What were you expecting them to bury a body next to a Burger King?_

 

     "We're in Lone Pine" the slightly taller one said as he pulled out his phone to show the GPS. 

 

     He glanced at the map and thought up his next move. He had a sudden strong urge to keep the phone. _Don't be an idiot and complicate things. I'd have to come up with a story for the missing phone as well. It's not like I have anyone I can call._ "Okay here's the deal. I need you guys to drop me off 5 miles to the west of here. Continue down the road to that little diner and have something to eat. Then you're gonna go back to work and tell everyone exactly what happened. Do you understand?" They both nodded like eager little kids. "Ok repeat the story back to me now." The story corroborated so he added in a few details about his "death" to hopefully keep Stane from being suspicious. 

 

     The short car ride was awkwardly silent for Anthony at least. The guards didn't seem to care either way. _At least I got to ride in the backseat this time._ That was also when he remembered he still had nothing on but a trenchcoat and underwear. _Fantastic, and I'm sure they don't carry extra clothes around in the body dumping car._ As he was considering his options the car came to a stop. "Alright thanks for the ride, go enjoy your meal. I'm sure burying bodies works up an appetite." He snarked as he got out and waved them off. After a moments delay they continued driving down the road towards the small town with a diner. 

 

     After watching the car drive out of sight, he turned to the right and began his walk to the bus station. The sun was starting to set so the temperature was already dropping steadily. His legs and feet started to itch from the chill. It was nothing compared to the hell he escaped from so he carried on with no complaints. It was going to be a long 12 mile walk but that was the closest he could get without making Stane suspicious. He knew after finding out about his death Obadiah would be thorough in making sure he was really gone. The car's GPS wouldn't go unnoticed if they drove to a bus station for no reason. 

 

\---

 

     Stalking on through the sand he finally sees the station up ahead and feels a surge of relief. As he approaches he gets weary looks from pretty much everyone but the homeless people he sees. _Okay fair enough I know I look like a stereotypical creepy guy with the trenchcoat and scraggly beard._ He sees a young girl cover her nose as he walks by. _Oh and I probably smell horrid as well. Bonus points!_

 

     Noticing a rest room he hurries over to make an attempt at cleaning up a bit. He can't do that much with a sink, hand soap and paper towels but he does get rid of the stench of death at least. Walking back out his stomach growls as he smells food from the small concession stand. He begins to head that way before remembering food requires money, as does transportation. He never had to worry about money a day in his life so its a strange realization. 

 

     Hoping for his lucky streak to continue, he reaches his hands in the large pockets of the trenchcoat and pulls out a wallet. _Okay looking good. Now please have more than credit cards... Jackpot!_ He finds three $20 bills and change but surprisingly no I.D. _Well hopefully whoever it was forgot all about this ugly jacket._ He pulled out a $20 and resumed heading for the concession stand. He was still grinning like a fool at the money so he made an effort to school his face. _Let's try not to bring all the attention to myself until I'm further away shall we?_

 

     It didn't take long to decide on his order so he walked up to a younger woman at the register. "Hey can I get the number 2 cheeseburger with curly fries and a coke please?" He put extra effort into sounding as friendly as possible and not going anywhere near alpha voice. Even using it on Stane's security guys made him feel icky, he wasn't using it anymore than he had to. The girl keyed in the order and was about to reply when she suddenly froze to stare at him. She didn't look like she was judging his appearance. She just looked terrified of him. She darted off into the kitchen and a moment later an older man came out to finish his order. He said nothing aside from a quick "I'll go get your order" and gave him one more glance before returning to the kitchen.

 

     The man came back a couple minutes later and dropped a bag and a cup in front of him. He tried to say thank you but the man just stared so he took the food and walked away. There weren't any unoccupied tables so he headed for the one a homeless man was currently at. The man looked up at his approach and Anthony just knew this was another alpha. His mind screamed at him about the dangers of alphas he had been taught about from a young age. _Well that doesn't really apply anymore does it? Alpha voice won't work on me. I'm the danger now._  

He walked up cautiously not knowing what to expect but the man didn't seem hostile. "Uh hey.. is it alright if I sit here?" 

 

     The older alpha seemed to relax "of course kid, make yourself at home." He gave a small but genuine looking smile so Anthony plopped down and started digging into his food. He was about halfway through the meal when he spoke again. "So how old are you kid?" 

 

     Anthony glanced up at the question and didn't see any harm in answering. "I'm 18."

 

     The alphas eyebrows rose up "Really? You seem younger. Acting like you don't know the rules yet. You must be one of the reckless ones" he shook his head at that.

 

     "Rules? I don't follow. Which rules are we talking about?" 

 

     "Don't play dumb, you know what you did. Walked right up to that lil omega girl. You're lucky she didn't claim you tried to use the voice on her." He glanced over to the concession stand where the young girl from earlier had returned. 

 

     "Wha- I just ordered food! There was no way I went anywhere near the voice" 

 

     The older alpha seemed to search his face for a moment before sighing. "Alright you must be one of the slow ones then. These are unspoken rules that are obvious but I guess that's too subtle for some like you." Anthony let out an offended huff but he continued on. "Rule number one: Don't approach anyone -especially an omega- without getting their attention in advance. Number two: At any and all times keep as much distance between yourself and everyone else. Especially if you're talking to them. Number three-"

 

     "Wait I have to stay away while talking to them? Doesn't that just make it awkward? What's the point?" Anthony interrupted.

 

     The alpha let out another sigh before continuing "They think more distance will stop the voice from working or something. I don't really get it but it makes them more comfortable so just go with it." Something in his expression must have given away how overwhelmed he was as the older man softens his voice a bit. "I know its a lot to take in kid. Let's take a minute yeah? My name's Gary, what's yours?" 

 

     He starts to say Anthony but stops remembering Stanes mocking way of saying his name as he was tortured. "I'm Tony" he decides. It's still his name but somehow seems different enough to separate him from the parts of his past he'd rather forget. 

 

     "Nice to meet you Tony" Gary says holding out his hand with a smile. Tony takes his hand and for the first time in what seems like a lifetime, he doesn't feel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about locations in California so if you know the area and it doesn't match up that's why. I tried at least haha.
> 
> I've been on a writing marathon since this idea got stuck in my brain so I'm glad some of you are enjoying it! I may manage to get one more chapter out soon but there likely won't be another update for a few days.
> 
> It would help if my phone would stop "correcting" alpha to alphabet and stutter to southwest for some reason (҂⌣̀_⌣́)


	4. Chapter 4

 

     The bus hit a particularly bad bump and woke him from a nap. He looked to his left and saw Gary there still sleeping soundly. _This guy must be a deep sleeper or maybe he's just used to it by now._ After finishing his meal, Gary had noticed Tony's lack of clothes and offered him some spare clothes and shoes from his bag. They hung off of him as he was very obviously underweight from captivity, but it made him feel a lot more human. 

 

     They were headed for Los Angeles as Gary was meeting someone there. The older alpha had suggested Tony stick to less populated areas until he got acclimated to his new reality. He considered it, especially since that's where S.I headquarters are. The odds of running into Stane on the streets were low though and he didn't want to be alone again already so he insisted on coming along. Gary seemed to understand his loneliness and didn't fight him on it. 

 

     They eventually came to a stop in an area of LA he was unfamiliar with. He reached over and gently shook Gary's shoulder to wake him. Then he shook a little harder when that got no response. Finally the man groaned and squinted his eyes open. Tony gave him a sheepish smile "Hey sorry, this is our stop". They were in the back of the bus so he had time to wake up before they were able to get out. 

 

     Tony looked around as the bus drove off. He had thought he knew all of LA as it was his home city but he'd definitely never been here before. "Hey kid c'mon we gotta start walking. You never been to LA before or somethin'?"

 

     Gary seemed like a nice enough guy but he was hesitant about sharing too much information. "No I've never been here." _There that's actually the truth I haven't seen this area before._ The older man seemed to sense him holding something back but let it slide. 

 

     "Alright you can sight see while we walk then. Although there's really not much to look at in this part of town. The main part of this city is something else but I wouldn't suggest going there." He started down the sidewalk and Tony followed holding in his questions about that last comment. 

 

     The streets here weren't as crowded as he remembered them being. Before the 'years from hell' -as he's taken to calling them in his mind- he couldn't go anywhere without gaining everyone's attention. Strangers constantly came up to him smiling and acting as if they were the best of friends. It always made him slightly uncomfortable but he'd take that over the looks he was getting now. 

 

     The looks ranged from anger to disgust to fear but they were all undeniably negative. Gary payed them no mind and continued on as if this was the usual. Tony was realizing more and more that he didn't truly grasp just how different life would be from now on. He didn't have a chance to see the change in people's reactions to him in public as he was immediately locked up. He had been too optimistic in thinking everyone wouldn't view him the same way Stane did. Feeling defeated, he lowered his head to avoid their judgment.

 

     Just as they turned down an ally, Tony picked up on a smell unlike anything he'd ever known. It was so sweet he couldn't figure out what it was. He felt his mind cloud over as he tried to find the source. Suddenly he felt himself being pinned against a building with rough brick digging into his back. He started to struggle against whatever was holding him back.

 

     "Snap out of it kid! Hey Tony! Tony look at me!" He was finally able to focus and found it was Gary holding him down and his eyes were glowing red. "There you are boy. Keep your eyes on me." As Tony came back to awareness he was very confused. _What the hell was that smell? I feel so weird._ He must have spoke his thoughts aloud as well since Gary responded.

 

     "Oh geez you really are new aren't you? What did you not present until you were nearly 18? A late bloomer?" Not getting any answers from Tony he continued "That was an omega in heat. I'm surprised you've never smelled one until now, they don't usually make much effort to cover the scent anymore." 

 

     As Tony took in the information he started internally panicking. _Oh god, I lose myself that easily from just a smell? I can't do this I'm gonna hurt someone. I really am a monster._

 

     A hand tilted his chin up and he looked into the older alphas eyes. "Hey its alright. It gets easier to control over time. You came back to yourself really fast already. You're gonna do just fine." His voice was gentle and he gave an encouraging smile hoping to calm the young alpha. Tony didn't respond verbally but surprised the older man by falling into his arms and hugging him tight. With barely any hesitation he wrapped his arms around Tony and hugged back. 

 

     After a few minutes like that Tony pulled back abruptly and started apologizing but Gary just waved him off. "No it was nice, I can't remember the last hug I had" he said with a sad smile. "We're almost there now. You okay to go?"  Tony wiped a hand across his face and nodded. They both pretended not to notice the wetness around his eyes as they resumed walking. 

 

     Eventually they came to a beat up looking building with several floors. "Here we are kid!" Gary said gesturing to the building as if it was a famous landmark. At Tony's blank look he just shook his head. "Well c'mon in and let's get you cleaned up." Tony looked for a name on the building but found nothing as he followed Gary inside. 

 

     The inside of the building was nothing fancy but it looked clean and well maintained. There was a table in the lobby with two women sitting there talking. When they noticed them walking in, the women's faces broke out into huge smiles. "Gary! I haven't seen you in months. How have you been?" one of the women asked standing up. 

 

     "Oh you know how it is Jane, surviving same as always."

 

     The other woman seemed to notice him finally. "Hey who's that with you? I don't recognize him."

 

     Gary pat him on the back as he made introductions. "This is Tony. Before you say it Darcy, yes I picked up another stray. haha joke never gets old." He said flatly staring at the woman with glasses.

 

     Darcy raised an eyebrow at him "well its much more funny when you let me say it."

 

     "Yeah whatever, I'm here to see Doc. Can one of you show Tony where the clothes closet is and the bathroom?" Gary said with poorly hidden fondness.

 

     "Sure thing old man. Doc is in his office, we'll take care of this one." Tony had to hold back a laugh at Gary's expression after the comment on his age. 

 

     He noticed and pointed at Darcy "Don't let her rub off on you. She's a bad influence." He turned and shouted "and I'm not old!" before leaving the room. 

 

\---

 

     Jane and Darcy showed him where they kept spare clothes and let him pick out a couple pairs and a bag to carry. The clothes were plain and used but looked comfortable. They'd fit him a lot better than Gary's spares. They then dropped him off at the bathroom after showing him where the shaving supplies were. Jane looked pointedly to his beard as she mentioned them. 

 

     As soon as the door was locked he started stripping, eager to get the filth off his skin. When the water hit him it felt like heaven. The closest he got to a bath for all those years was having buckets of cold water thrown on him. _Can I just stay in here forever? That seems like a pleasant way to spend my life._ He scrubbed his skin until it was pink and finally got out feeling fresh. 

 

     He slid on some new underwear and sweatpants before going to the mirror. Now that he was clean he took a moment to really look at himself. His body was slim but still somehow muscular despite lack of exercise. _It must be an alpha thing._ He was surprised to see no scars though, not even ones he'd had for years. His hair wasn't greasy anymore but was still a tangled mess as was his beard. _I've got to trim my hair and shave. How hard can it be?_

 

     It turns out to be very difficult as he is not a stylist and had very little experience in shaving at 15. He ends up with several cuts on his face and a lopsided haircut. Satisfied enough with the results, he slides on a T-shirt and hoodie and exits the bathroom. Darcy takes one look at him and breaks out into laughter. "What? I think I did okay!" He shouts at her slightly embarrassed. She just continues laughing so he walks off hoping to find Gary.

 

     As he turns down the hall he recognizes the other alphas voice and follows it to a smaller office. Gary is sitting in a chair smiling at a man with his back to the door. He looks relaxed so Tony feels safe to enter the room. He gets a couple steps in before Gary notices him. "Hey Tony there you are! Wow you look so young now! Come on in and meet Doc."

 

     As Gary speaks the other man turns to look at him and they both freeze. "Jarvis?" Tony almost whispers.

 

     Jarvis looks like he's seen a ghost. He stares at Tony with disbelief before finally responding. "Anthony?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on including other POV such as Howard, Obadiah and Jarvis later in the story. I want to get Tony to a certain point before I do that though.
> 
> This will most likely be the last chapter for a few days now but I'll get back to it when I have time. I have pretty much the whole story set in my head. Its just difficult to get it out in the right order haha :)


	5. Chapter 5

     They both stared at each other in disbelief while Gary looked on in confusion. Tony was conflicted. Of course it was great to see Jarvis; but what would he think of him? He surely knew by now what he was. _What if he tells Stane or my dad I'm still alive? I have to get away from here._ He heard Jarvis and Gary saying something to him but it all sounded muffled. It was getting harder to breathe by the second and his body was going numb. The last thing he felt as he passed out was someone's arms wrapping around him.

     As he regained consciousness he heard a steady beeping noise that then immediately started to speed up. _Oh god not more tests I can't do this again._ He froze when he felt a hand lightly squeeze his own. Slowly he glanced over to see Gary sitting there. "Hey kid you gave us all quite a scare. About gave doc a heart attack I think."

     Tony remembered Gary saying he was going to see doc before his shower. _That must be what he calls Jarvis. He became a doctor?_ "Where is he?" Tony asked, certain he was on his way to his da- Howard. He glanced around at the small hospital room. All he could see hooked up to him was one of those pulse/oxygen readers on his finger. He was surprised to see he wasn't tied down to the bed.

     "Oh I finally got him to go rest in the next room over. He wanted to stay and fuss over you some more but he agreed it'd be better to talk with me first considering how you reacted earlier."

     "What was that? I couldn't breathe I thought I was dying." He started shifting his limbs around and everything felt normal now.

     "You had a pretty bad anxiety attack. Was that your first one?" Tony just nodded in response. "Well I'm sorry you had one but at least it happened here where you're safe."

     Tony looked him in the eye "Am I?"

     The older Alpha had a sad look of understanding on his face. "Yeah you really are. This is probably the best safe haven for alphas on this side on the country." He paused a moment before continuing "and its all because of Edwin Jarvis and by extension you."

     "Wha- me? What do you mean me? I don't know anything about this place!"

     "Jarvis founded this place in your memory. Although you obviously aren't dead. You've been through a lot for a kid haven't ya?"

     "First of all I'm not a kid, I'm 18 so adult talking here." Gary rolled his eyes but let him continue. "Secondly, why would he do that? He was one of the people telling me about avoiding alphas as a kid, now he's helping them?"

     "I think you should hear most of this from him but I'll tell you what he told me. I asked him awhile back why he would do something like this when nearly everyone else sees us as monsters. He told me about this young boy he watched grow up. How smart and kind he was, how much potential he had to show the world. How all of that was immediately ignored when he presented as alpha. He couldn't believe someone like that would turn into a mindless monster so he started looking into it. As he actually went out and met some of us his opinion changed. It was too late though and the boy had already been lost. He never forgave himself for letting that happen so he created this place to help others like him."

     Tony sat there with tears gathering in his eyes. He was too shocked and hopeful to be embarrassed about it. In a small voice he asked "so he doesn't hate me?"

     A familiar voice spoke from the doorway "Oh Anthony no, I love you my boy." Jarvis was teary eyed and clutching the doorframe as if to keep himself from dashing into the room. "Is it alright if I come in?"

     Tony quickly nodded and tried to sit up. He noticed Gary watching him closely making sure he wouldn't panic again. Jarvis entered slowly and took the chair next to his other side. He smiled brightly and grasped his hand when Tony reached for him.

     "So this is your boy Doc? I have to say he is nice but I don't know about the smart part though" Gary joked.

     Tony glared at him "Hey!" Jarvis chuckled along with him. "Why do you call him doc? Did you quit your old job J?"

     "Ah no I still have the same job. Gary is the one that started this nickname."

     "Well you pretty much are my doctor you know. I'm diabetic and I come here to get meds from Jarvis every month or so."

     "Why can't you go to the doctor for that?" Tony asked confused.

     They both glanced at each other for a minute before Gary responded. "Most doctors don't like to treat alphas. I think they would prefer us sick so we die quicker." Gary said somewhat bitterly before Jarvis cleared his throat pointedly. "Luckily we have doc here now to check on us" he finished on a lighter note.

     Tony had lots of questions but was interrupted by Jarvis. "I can tell you've got a lot you want to know but let's take it slow for now. I don't want you getting too overwhelmed." Tony reluctantly agreed. There must be a lot he doesn't know and he'd like to avoid having another attack if possible.

     "Alright if you don't mind I'm gonna take a rest now and get some food. You guys all good?" Gary asked while looking right at Tony. He gave a firm nod so Gary walked out leaving him alone with Jarvis.

     They just looked at each other for a few moments before Tony gave in and jumped into his arms. It was a bit awkward considering he was much smaller the last time he took this position. It didn't matter though because they both needed the comfort in that moment. Jarvis petted his hair like he used to and it brought up the memory of the night he presented. The safety he felt coming home to his family before all he loved was ripped away. Before he got too far in that thought process Jarvis began speaking softly to him.

     "I'm so glad you're alive Anthony, Its such a miracle. I can tell you've had a hard time these past years. I promise I wont let that happen again. I should have known not to trust what Obadiah told your father."

     Tony lifted his head enough to look up at his face. "What do you mean? What did he say?"


	6. Howard's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard's POV starting the night Tony presented

     Howard felt the tension slide off him when Anthony came through the door. He looked very disheveled but there were no obvious injuries. It had been several years since the last attempted kidnapping so he'd had a false since of security. Anthony and Gregory had assured everyone they could protect themselves and like a fool he let it go. That was going to change now. He was going to hire the best security money can buy and he won't let Anthony's stubbornness stop him.

 

     The happy reunion was interrupted by the rescue team. Howard was hesitant to leave Anthony just yet but his curiosity won out. After entering his study, the team fidgeted and seemed unable to proceed. Howard fought to hold onto his patience for the people who brought his son home to him. "If you don't mind I'd like to be with my son now. If there's nothing more to say you're free to go, your pay has already been deposited." He started to get up from his chair when the leader finally spoke.

 

     "No wait! I'm sorry sir we're just having a hard time deciding how to say this." The other members all nodded along with their leader.

 

     Howard sighed "Okay whatever you need to say just spit it out. I don't need it sugarcoated."

 

     "Very well. I'm sorry to inform you of this, but we believe your son is.. an Alpha." 

 

     Howard looked over all of their faces for any signs of a joke in poor taste but found none. "My son Anthony? An Alpha?" Howard shook his head at the thought. "No there must be a misunderstanding. He's a genius -and if you ask me- kinder than he should be. Doesn't fit the alpha profile at all."

 

     The team casted wary glances at each other before the leader resumed talking. "With all due respect sir, I'm quite certain about this." Howard opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted. "Alphas seem normal before they present but the changes will start soon. I know its difficult to accept, my sister went through the same thing with her son. Trying to hold onto him will only cause your family harm."

 

     Howard bristled at the men who seemed so confident in their claim. "I'm not buying it. Where is this coming from anyway? He seemed normal when I saw him just now."

 

     "When we came to rescue him he was already free and the people who took him were gone." 

 

     Howard gave them a puzzled look. "So what? He managed to outsmart them somehow and that makes him an alpha? How? They're hardly known for their intelligence." 

 

     "When we asked him to explain what happened he said he told them to let him out and leave. They did exactly that. He used alpha voice on them, its the only explanation."

 

     Howards heart raced at the accusation but he pushed it away. "No there must be some other reason for this. I won't believe it without proof. You better not spread these lies to anyone else or you'll never work again. I won't let Anthony's future be tarnished by this."

 

     The men still looked as confident as ever and it only made Howard more angry. "You have proof readily available. If he's presented, his orientation will show up in a blood test. If I truly was incorrect I will apologize profusely to both you and him." 

 

     "Fine I'll do the test. You'll see my son is not a monster." They took this as the dismissal it was and nodded before leaving. Howard slumped into his chair feeling the tension from earlier had returned. He sighed and made his way to the lab for supplies. He was in no way a medical doctor, but he could handle a blood draw and send the sample in for testing anonymously.

 

     By the time he came up to Anthony's room, he was already asleep. He carefully lifted his arm and wrapped a tourniquet around it. He was hoping to let him sleep since he looked exhausted. Of course he did wake up, and was understandably confused about the blood test. Howard made up some BS about checking for toxins and he went right back to sleep. After getting the blood, he had it rushed to the nearest lab for testing.

 

     He gave up trying to sleep after an hour of tossing and turning. It shouldn't be long until the tests came back so he busied himself with paperwork until then. Finally he received an email from the lab and took a deep breath before opening it. His blood froze as he read 'Orientation: Alpha'. He had convinced himself he would get negative results and things would continue as normal. Now things will never be the same.

 

     Howard had only heard of a couple recommended things to do when you have an alpha child: Lock them up or kick them out on the street. The idea of doing either of those things to Anthony was unbearable. Unsure of what to do, he searched the internet for alternative ideas. Unfortunately he found no better alternatives on there. It was mostly the same thing he'd already heard and plenty of horror stories. Some extremists even told people to kill them before they get stronger. Feeling disgusted he shut down the computer and paced his office.

 

     He decided he needed a second opinion so he went to tell Maria. She took the news even worse than he expected her too. She went into a panic immediately, wanting to leave with gregory to feel safe. He supposed it made sense because she was an Omega and was certainly warned of alphas much more than a Beta male like himself. He reluctantly agreed to lock Anthony in one of his labs until he could find a solution. 

 

     He gave him a light sedative so Anthony wouldn't wake as he carried him down to his lesser used lab in the basement. He felt sick as he strapped his son to the table and set up an IV drip just in case he got agitated. He didn't have a fear of Anthony like Maria did, but he knew Alphas were stronger physically. He'd also have to worry about the Alpha voice. Perhaps he'd need to test out his helmet prototype.

 

\---

 

     Several weeks went by and Howard was no closer to a solution. He had to keep Anthony unconscious so he wouldn't panic and hurt himself or escape. He looked so small and harmless on the large table but he had nearly ripped through his restraints several days ago.  Maria had unfortunately witnessed this event and demanded he either kick him out or lock him up somewhere else. Even Howard had to admit to being intimidated by that level of strength. 

 

     Hoping for any other option, he asked his business partner Obadiah for advice. He was astounded by his seemingly positive reaction to the news. His initial suggestion sounded awful though. 

 

     "Listen Howard, how about this: maybe if we can find a way to weaken him and stop him from using the voice he can come back home. Let's face it that's a helluva lot better option than kicking him into the streets."

 

     "You think that's possible? Its never been done before." Howard started going through possibilities before snapping back to the present. "I don't want him tortured. If this requires anything like that-" Howard started ranting angrily.

 

     Obadiah lifted his hands placatingly "Hey, hey don't look at me like that. I don't want to hurt the kid. I'm uncle Obie, what do you take me for? Force would only be used if necessary I assure you. You can even come visit him anytime you like."

 

     After a few more hours of talking it out and getting Maria's instant approval, Obadiah left to get everything set up. Much too soon he was already back with a group of betas to pick Anthony up. Howard nearly broke down watching them take him away. Anthony's face was completely blank but his expressive eyes were full of fear.

 

\---

 

     For the first couple weeks Howard visited as much as he was able to but Anthony was always sedated when he came. Obadiah assured him that he is allowed to be awake until he causes problems. Instead of strapping him down on a table, he has a small cell with a cot in it. At least he can move freely but Howard knows Anthony hates being cooped up. 

 

     He tries talking about Anthony with Maria but she seems to want to ignore the situation entirely. They both decided it'd be best not to tell Gregory, so he believes Anthony is at a robotics camp. That leaves Jarvis as the only person he's able to talk with. Jarvis was very angry with him for letting Obadiah take Anthony away. He's always insisting Howard go get him back despite Maria's obvious displeasure. 

 

     After about a month, Obadiah starts telling him Anthony's behavior has gotten much more aggressive. He shows him a video of Anthony lunging at one of the lab techs and Howard is horrified by the hatred in his sons eyes. He starts visiting less after that, not wanting to see the boy he knew fade away.

 

     A couple months after that he gets a call at 3 in the morning. "This better be important" he slurs out half awake. 

 

     "Howard its Anthony... He's gone." Obadiah's voice was serious and Howard woke up immediately.

 

     Sitting up quickly he started to grab some clothes to put on. "What he escaped? How did he get out?" Howard was hopeful this meant some of Anthony's intelligence was still with him.

 

     "No Howard I mean he's dead." Howard dropped the phone in shock and stood there until Maria turned on the light and asked what's wrong. 

 

     Picking the phone back up he shakily replied "I'm on my way to the lab now. You better be there to explain this." He hung up and got dressed quickly. He didn't bother telling Maria, she acted as if Anthony had already been dead to her anyway. He swerved quite a bit on the drive there so maybe the nightcap hadn't been such a good idea. 

 

     Obadiah was standing in the parking lot when he pulled in. Howard stormed up to him and yelled in his face. "What did you do to my son!? You promised me he'd be safe with you!" He raised his arm to punch him in the face but Obadiah stopped him. 

 

     "I didn't do this Howard. Its a terrible thing but he did it to himself." 

 

     The blood drained from his face "He killed himself?" He whispered.

 

     "Yes, but it wasn't on purpose. It looks like an escape attempt gone wrong. He managed to overpower the lab tech that was changing his bedding and jumped in the garbage chute. Unfortunately the incinerator was on at the time.."

 

     Howard turned away and immediately vomited. "Oh god. Is there anything left?" He asked already knowing the answer. 

 

     Obadiah shook his head "I'm afraid not. I'm very sorry for your loss Howard."

 

\---

 

     Within the next couple days a cover story about a lab accident had been made and the funeral was planned. Gregory and Jarvis were obviously heartbroken and he was surprised to see Maria was as well. Howard was completely wasted the day of the funeral in an attempt to numb the pain. After getting back home Maria confronted him. 

 

     "He wouldn't want you to be like this Howard. He'd tell you to watch over Gregory and keep inventing." 

 

     "Oh yeah like you know him so well. You wanted him gone. I'm sure you're ecstatic now aren't you?" Howard slurred as he walked to the bar.

 

     Maria slapped him hard across the face. "I admit I didn't react well but I was afraid Howard. You're right I may not have known him as well as you did. But I did love him and I'm hurting too. We're all hurting now. Don't you see that?" 

 

     They spent that night holding each other and crying over their loss. When the morning came, Howard vowed to keep Gregory safe no matter his orientation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being way longer than I thought. I was originally going to put Howard, Stane and Jarvis's POV in one chapter but this one got away from me.


	7. Obadiah's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obadiah's POV

     When Howard called to tell him about Anthony he was barely able to contain his excitement. He had tried hard to bond with the Stark boys to cement his place in the company after they take over. He still hadn't figured out how to continue his dealings without their knowledge though. Howard was easy to work around, he trusted him fully and left him in charge of most of the paperwork side of things. Anthony would more than likely be the same way with his interest in creating. Gregory would be the biggest problem and would stumble upon discrepancies quickly. It would be better if the younger Stark was an alpha but at least this takes one brother out of his way.

 

     He was pleased to see Howard was still taking good care of his kid despite locking him up. He normally has to grab Alphas from the streets for his testing and they're all in poor condition. This mutt should last longer before his inevitable death. After noticing Howard's reluctance to his offer, he has to backtrack a bit. He should have known Howard would be too soft to do what's necessary. He has to agree to visitation before Stark finally let's him take the alpha. That will put a hold on some of the more invasive testing but it shouldn't be long before he gives up. 

 

\---

 

     It seems he had too little faith in Howard's persistance. He continued showing up nearly everyday unannounced at various times. This sent the lab in a panic to stop the testing and sedate the alpha before he made it inside. The boy had a lot of fight in him that would be a challenge to break. If he saw his father still cared about him, it would destroy the work he's already put in. 

 

     After a few weeks of this, Obadiah was running out of patience. He'd have to show Howard something to make him let go of Anthony once and for all. He had the lab techs bait the Alpha for a reaction in various ways. Insults had no effect other than having one thrown back at you. Threats on his life also didn't garner much of reaction. Finally after threatening Gregory he gave the perfect reaction to show Howard.

 

     Howard reacted beautifully to the video, he could see the fear in his eyes and had to bite back a smile. After visiting a couple more times he started calling instead. After the calls became less frequent he felt safe in going forward with the plan. Another young male alpha had just died from the testing so he had him incinerated just in case Howard was to question the story. Perhaps seeing a few bones would confirm it for him. He had the mutt sedated and taken to the main testing lab in Lone Pine before calling Howard with the news. 

 

     Howard was furious and obviously drunk when he showed up to confront him. He had to hold back a scowl at seeing how weak he was. Stark took in the story without questioning too much so Obadiah considered this a success. He 'helpfully' led howard to reporting his death as a lab accident. 

 

     The funeral progressed without incident despite Howard being completely sloshed. The press got all their pictures of the grieving family, and wrote about the tragic loss of a great mind. No one seemed to be suspicious of his part in this aside from that butler Jarvis. The distrust from him was nothing new though so he simply ignored the mans glares.

 

     The boy ended up breaking quicker than expected after the more rigorous testing began. He was learning a lot from this lab rat; how much pain an alpha can take before passing out, how effective electrocution is, etc. But most importantly, he was able to get more data for his true mission for Hydra. Most people don't realize the super soldier serum was based off alpha DNA. Hydra already has their own soldier but they're looking to recreate a serum to strengthen other agents as well. If Obadiah can create this serum he'll be one of the first to receive it. He's always believed he should've been born an Alpha. Its such a waste that pathetic mutts like Anthony are gifted with it instead.

 

     The youngest Stark was revealed to be a Beta. This changed nothing for his plans as Howard would not be getting rid of Gregory even if he was an Alpha. There was still time to make a plan before that twerp was old enough to take over.  He enjoyed watching the last bit of hope leave Anthony's eyes as he showed him his death certificate. Now that he's completely broken, he'll be left to the lab techs so he can focus on more important things.

 

\---

 

     Maya Hansen was nothing but a pest in his opinion. She claims to have a cure all but all it does is make things explode. He regrets meeting with her immediately as she began begging to use his lab rat. He dismisses her and leaves to inform Hydra that she continues to be useless.

 

     Obadiah receives a call the next morning that Anthony has died. He could tell he didn't have much time left when he saw him yesterday so he's unsurprised. He goes through standard procedure, checking the cameras and car GPS for confirmation. Everything checks out so he orders the cell cleaned and another alpha to be brought in. If the spies within SHEILD are correct, they need that serum complete as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, another dark chapter. After this is Jarvis before we get back to continuing the story. Things will start looking up :)


	8. Jarvis' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis' POV starting the morning after Tony presented

      Jarvis woke up early and started making Anthony's favorite breakfast foods to celebrate his return. Last night had given everyone quite a scare. He made a mental note to have both of the boys brush up on their self defense again. Satisfied that the food was done, he went to wake the brothers. He knocked loudly on each of their doors before returning to the kitchen to plate the food.

 

     After a few minutes Gregory arrived but Anthony had yet to make his appearance. As usual Jarvis returned to his door and knocked, waiting for some form of response. "Anthony? I've made your favorite foods, and I may even allow you one cup of coffee if you're up in the next 2 minutes." Offering coffee always got a response but this time he was met with silence. Curious, he slowly opened the door and found the room empty. 

 

     Sighing he realized the boy must have had one of his brilliant ideas and ran to the lab. For better or worse he was very much like his father. Sure he had the intelligence and creativity but he also had the bad habits. They both hated waking up unless they had a project to work on. If that was the case they'd go days without sleep if you didn't stop them. Gregory favored his mother more in that way, he was normally an early riser unless he had a late night. Jarvis decided to let the boy have until 10 o'clock before dragging him from the lab.

 

      At 10 he headed down to the main lab and was confused to see it empty. He turned and made his way to the smaller lab in the basement. As he was nearly there he ran into Howard at the top of the stairs. "Ah so that's where you were. Go grab Anthony its past time you two had breakfast." 

 

     Howard had a strange look on his face that Jarvis couldn't place. "Uh no Anthony isn't here, just me."

 

     "No he must be down there. He isn't in his room or the main lab. Where else could he be?"

 

     Suddenly Maria popped up from behind him making him nearly jump. "Oh he had that camp to go to.. The robotics camp isn't that right Howard?" Howard nodded quickly still with that strange look on his face. Is it guilt? Shame? 

 

     Howard cleared his throat "Yeah that's right, I nearly forgot about that."

 

     Jarvis looked at them in disbelief "You let him go after what happened last night? What if someone goes after him again? Please tell me you at least made him take a bodyguard."

 

     "Of course we tried to discourage it but you know how stubborn Anthony is. He was so excited because his friend James was going with him. Yes before you ask he does have a bodyguard, he just doesn't know it." Maria kept a cheerful tone to her voice but for some reason it sounded phony.

 

     "Very well. I'll have to make him his favorites when he returns from camp then." Jarvis continued on with his daily duties while his mind wondered back to their strange behavior. When he asked Gregory about the Robotics camp he was just as confused as Jarvis was. There was something going on here for certain.

 

\---

 

     A few weeks later he answered the door to find Anthony's friend James Rhodes at the door asking for him. "I'm sorry but he's at the robotics camp. Weren't you going as well?"

 

      "There was a robotics camp? Ugh he could've let me know his plans changed. We were supposed to go to a concert together. Can you tell him to call me when he gets back? Thanks Jarvis." The boy left after giving him a smile.

 

     Unable to ignore the situation any longer, he went to hunt down Howard. Maria and Gregory were at a party this evening so there would be no interruptions. When he found Howard in his study he was obviously drunk and staring off into space. 

 

     "Alright Howard I've put up with this until now but no more. Where is Anthony really at?" 

 

     Howard turned to look at him and Jarvis was taken back by the tears in his eyes. With the smallest voice he'd ever heard from the man he said "He's an alpha Jarvis. I didn't know what to do. Obadiah took him, He's going to try to help him." 

 

     Jarvis was having a hard time processing what he just heard. He had never known an alpha personally, but everyone referred to them as aggressive, violent and mindless. None of those traits describe Anthony. When he finally registered the last part of what Howard said he felt rage rising up in him. 

 

     "You let Stane have him? Are you insane? He's not going to help him, he'll probably kill him! How many times do I have to warn you there's something off about that man?"

 

     "Hey I don't want to hear this again! I've known Obadiah for years and he's never done anything to warrant your hatred!" After that outburst Howard slumped into a chair. "I didn't know what else to do Jarvis. Maria wouldn't let me keep him here any longer and I couldn't toss him in the street. At least this way I can go see him anytime I want. If I see him being mistreated you know I'll take him back no matter what."

 

     Jarvis tried to keep his voice calm as he responded. "Go get him back the first chance you get Howard. I have a bad feeling about this." Jarvis then gathered his things and went home to Ana.

 

     The next day he went to the library looking for more information on alphas. If Anthony truly is an alpha, the least he can do is be informed and not believe the rumors blindly. Unfortunately every book or article he's able to find is written by 'professionals' saying the same thing as the previous one did. Giving up, he decides he'll just have to find an alpha to speak to in person.

 

     He drives to the rundown part of the city where most of the homeless population resides. Steeling his resolve, he exits the car and walks towards a young man standing alone. As he gets closer he can tell from the scent this is an alpha. "Excuse me, do you mind if I talk with you for a moment?" He's glad he kept a distance between them a moment later when the man turns around. His eyes are glowing red and he lets out an inhuman growl. His brain is yelling at him to run but he finds he's unable to as the man inches closer.

 

     Suddenly someone jumps in front of him and pushes the man back. Jarvis feels as if he's coming out of a trance as he watches the alpha run away. "Hey what were you thinking? Did you get lost or somethin'?"

 

     He looked up at his savior to see a man in his early 30's staring down at him. He looked to be homeless but what got his attention was the scent. This man is another alpha. The man seems to sense his sudden panic because he steps further away. 

 

     "Why don't you go on home? Its not safe here for someone like you." Without wasting another second, Jarvis runs back to his car and drives faster than usual until he reaches his street. He's unable to sleep that night without seeing those glowing red eyes and imagining them replacing Anthony's warm brown ones.

 

     It takes him nearly a month before he's able to force himself to give it one more try. Maybe they aren't all so bad. The man that saved him seemed decent enough so he decides that's the one to look for. He drives around for awhile not wanting to leave the protection of the car. Finally he spots him talking with a younger boy. Taking a deep breath he reluctantly leaves the car and heads in their direction.

 

     "Uh excuse me, I don't mean to bother you but could I ask you some questions?" He left far more room between them then he did the first time. They both turned to look at him and he was surprised to see the younger one looked almost afraid of him.

 

     "I won't go with you! Just leave us alone, we aren't hurting anyone!" He yelled before running away. Jarvis just blinked and looked at the older alpha with a questioning gaze. 

 

     "He thinks you're one of the poachers. You aren't are ya? You don't seem like the type." The alpha asked him.

 

     "Poachers? I'm sorry I don't know what that means." 

 

     The alpha gives him a calculating look before declaring "Alright I believe you. You're the same guy from before aren't ya? The dumb beta that walked up to a feral alpha. What are you doing back again? Didn't you learn how dangerous it is here?"

 

     Feral alpha? "I'm here because I want to know about how alphas truly are. I don't believe you're all as bad as your reputation makes you out to be."

 

     That seems to make the alpha suspicious "Why? What reasons do you have for wanting this information? Looking for a way to use it against us? Find our weaknesses?" 

 

     "No not at all! Someone I'm very close to just presented as alpha and I could never imagine him in that way. That's why I need to know for certain how much this will change him." Jarvis forced himself to keep eye contact with this stranger hoping that would convey his honesty.

 

     The stranger seemed to think it over for a minute before reaching out his hand. "My name's Gary what's yours?"

 

     Jarvis only hesitated a second before reaching out to shake his hand. "I'm Edwin, its nice to meet you Gary" he said and gave the man a small smile that was returned easily.

 

\---

 

     Over the next several weeks, Jarvis would drive over to talk with Gary when he had the time. He found himself making a friendship with the alpha that broke all of the stereotypes. Hearing him speak, Jarvis realized how unfairly people treat alphas.

 

     When he asked about the first alpha he ran into, Gary explained feral alphas to him. "Alphas need to stay socialized or we go feral and revert to base instinct. Feral alphas are basically the stereotype of all alphas. They truly are dangerous so don't go approaching another one alright? Those of us living on the street know this so we make sure to keep in touch with each other. If you find a feral out here it was most likely caged until recently. The parents that keep their kids locked up normally aren't so great about socializing them. Once they go feral they freak out and decide to dump them out here in the street."

 

     Jarvis thought of Anthony locked up in undoubtedly horrible conditions by Stane. "Once they go feral is there anyway to get them back?"

 

     "Its very difficult but not completely impossible. They have to be willing to fight back against instinct though." After hearing this, Jarvis decided he needed to push Howard even more go get his son back.

 

     Jarvis was losing patience with Howard. It's been nearly two months now and he's yet to take Anthony back from Stane. He offers to go get him back himself but Howard refuses to tell him the location of the lab. Howard is drunk or on his way there more often than not anymore. That snake had shown him some video of Anthony that made him lose all faith in his son. Howard assures him he would take him back but he's too dangerous now. It sounds like he's speaking to himself more than Jarvis. 

 

\---

 

     "Gary I couldn't help but notice, you're probably the oldest alpha I see around here. Is there a reason for that?"

 

     "Well yeah, the poachers." Gary said as if it was obvious.

 

     "You mentioned that before but I still don't understand what you mean."

 

     Gary finished chewing up a bite of Ana's pecan pie before responding "I don't know too much about them and I'd like to keep it that way. From what I heard, a group of betas shows up around these parts looking for alphas. They act all helpful at first, offering food before they snatch you and you're never seen again."

 

     Jarvis has trouble swallowing without choking. "That's awful. So that's why the kid you were with before freaked out when I approached you?"

 

     "Oh yeah, his buddy got taken by poachers so he's pretty skittish around everyone especially betas."

 

     "Has anyone reported this? There has to be something they can do. Were your friends taken as well?" He was having a hard time wrapping his head around something like this happening.

 

     Gary scoffed "Oh yeah its been reported but they won't take us seriously. It's always 'alphas are supposedly the strongest, why can't you take care of yourselves?' I'm guessing by friends you mean the ones closer to my age. The poachers seem to go for the younger ones since they're more naive. I've mainly just got to watch out for sickness. If I get something serious I'm good as dead since doctors won't come near us."

 

\---

 

     Anthony is dead. He should have tried harder, pushed Howard more to get him back. He has all this knowledge now but his reason for gaining it is gone. Him and Ana stay by Gregory's side during the funeral, offering what little comfort they can. The boy is the only one in the family who doesn't know what really happened to his brother. He sees no reason to tell him at this point as it would only worsen the pain he's in.

 

     Stane attends the funeral with his mask of sadness on. He sends him a glare anytime their eyes meet. His lies won't fool him, he just wishes everyone else would see through him too.

 

     Jarvis ends up keeping his new friendship with Gary and slowly gaining the trust of the other alphas. He decides that since he was unable to save Anthony, he'll do his best to help others like him. He buys a beat up building in the area to make into a shelter. Instead of hiring a crew to fix it up, he hires alphas. They get the building fixed up quickly and he spreads the word of how helpful they were in the building process. There's still a lot of prejudice but labor positions begin allowing alphas to apply as it becomes clear their strength can be an asset.

 

     Gary gets ill and begins fainting so Jarvis sends his blood work in for testing. He realizes Gary was not over exaggerating when doctors refused to give him medicine for his diabetes. He eventually finds a work around with a doctor willing to give him the needed medicine for a little extra cash. After this, Gary refuses to stop calling him Doc and the nickname spreads quickly.

 

\---

 

     The world feels like its frozen as he stares at a far too familiar face. He thinks it must be wishful thinking until he hears him say his name. "Anthony?" He barely grabs him before he falls to the floor after passing out. Gary helps him set up one of the makeshift hospital rooms as he settles Anthony in the bed. 

 

     "You called him Anthony. Is this your Anthony?" Gary had gotten the story out of him over the past couple years and had no problem putting it together.

 

     "Yes. I don't know how its possible, but yes its really him." He couldn't take his eyes off the young man in front of him. And he was a man now, his boyish features had hardened out and he could see the cuts on his face from shaving. "Where did you find him? Do you know where he's been?"

 

     Gary shook his head but smiled as he could clearly see how much Jarvis loves the boy. "No he hasn't been talkative about his past and I didn't want to push him. I am curious though." Jarvis looked up at him as he paused to give Anthony a considering look. "He had already presented when we met over 2 years ago right?" 

 

     "Yes I had just found out about it the day you saved me from that feral alpha." 

 

     "Hmm.. Well that's strange because he obviously hasn't been on the streets very long. Kid has no idea what he's doing, I'm glad I ran into him when I did. He's not feral either though so if he was caged they kept him socialized at least."

 

     At the reminder Jarvis thought back to Stane. That rat lied and let everyone believe he was dead all these years. He was going to find out what he did to Anthony and make sure he regrets messing with this family.

 

     "Hey I hate to say this but maybe you should wait in the other room until he's calmer. Its not your fault, but seeing you really seemed to freak him out earlier. I promise I'll let you know when he's ready." Jarvis hated the idea of letting him leave his sight but agreed it was for the best. 

 

     Unable to relax, he listened from outside the doorway when Anthony woke up. He couldn't help but smile when he heard him complain about being called a kid. Its good to know Stane wasn't able to beat his personality out of him. Hearing how small he sounded asking if he hated him was just too much to take. "Oh Anthony no. I love you my boy."

 

\---

 

     Slowly but surely he got Anthony to open up about the past few years. Never one for making things easy, Anthony demanded a trade. For every memory he shares, him and Gary teach him something about life as an alpha. They end up being thankful for the trade, as its too difficult to hear how he was treated for very long. He can tell Anthony is still holding something back but he's willing to wait for him to be ready.

 

     He doesn't realize how long he's been there until Gary brings him his phone showing 18 missed calls from Ana. She's known for quite some time about his involvement with alphas and accepted it well enough after meeting Gary. Anthony had been very adament about not telling anyone he's alive but Jarvis has never kept secrets from his wife and he won't start now. Ana is understandably shocked when he tells her, but promises to keep it to herself. "When are you bringing him home Edwin?"

 

     "I wish I could but he's not ready yet. He's still so scared that Howard will send him back to Stane."

 

     "No I mean bring him here, to our house." He's shocked and he hears her sigh over the phone "I won't lie I'm still not completely comfortable with Alphas but this is Anthony. I don't want him to disappear again, we can keep him safe."

 

     "Okay if you're sure I'll go ask him about it." He knows his smile is showing in his voice but he can't control it. He hears Ana laugh across the line.

 

     "Just bring our boy home Edwin. Love you"

 

\---

 

     Anthony is laying in bed with his eyes closed when he walks in. Its the middle of the day so he doesn't feel bad for waking him. There's a strange trick of the light when he first opens his eyes, they almost look as if they're glowing blue like a betas would. "Hey Anthony I have something I want to ask you but you don't have to say yes."

 

     He blinked slowly before responding "uh yeah sure. What is it J?"

 

     "How would you feel about coming home with me? I promise Stane wouldn't find you there and neither would anyone else until you're ready."

 

     "But Ana..."

 

     "This was her idea actually. She wants you safe."

 

     "What! Jarvis I asked you not to tell anyone, why did you do that?" Anthony was up and pacing the room now.

 

     "Anthony-" he tried to say his name in a calming voice but it seemed to have the opposite effect. "What's wrong?"

 

     "Could you maybe call me Tony from now on? Its just- he used to call out my name to taunt me." He answered looking at anything but Jarvis.

 

     The admission added to his already overflowing hatred of Stane. "Yes of course I'm sorry Tony, I'll make sure Ana knows as well. Will you at least consider coming with me?"

 

"Alright.. I'll go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was the longest chapter so far. I wrote most of this late at night so if any part of it is confusing let me know. Next chapter will be back with Tony


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony adjusts to his new home.

 

     Tony woke up gasping from yet another nightmare. He was safe for the first time in years but his mind still hasn't caught up with that fact. Looking at the time, he sees it's only 5:33 but gets up anyway to shower. He moves quietly down the hall to the bathroom hoping he didn't cry out in his sleep. He doesn't run into Jarvis or Ana on his way thankfully.

 

     He's been staying in their home for nearly a month now and everyone is still adjusting. There have been some awkward moments-  _Such as the week he had his first rut since apparently his body is healthy enough for that now. Yay. Let's never talk about that. -_ but no one has had a big freakout yet. Jarvis evened his hair up and taught him how to shave without looking like he rubbed his face on barbed wire. Gary comes by occasionally to check in and give him more advice. 

 

     They all suggested he stay inside for now while he adjusts. That's understandable and he's not exactly looking forward to the suspicious stares of strangers. Sitting around watching tv gets dull very quickly though and he itches for something to do with his hands. He settles for trying to figure out the limits of extremis. He's yet to tell anyone about that part of him as he's already enough of a freak. 

 

     After the shower he's surprised to find Ana in the kitchen pulling out a skillet. While she doesn't avoid him, he normally only sees her if Jarvis is nearby. "Uh hi. You're up early."

 

     She startles slightly but turns around with a teasing smile "I think I'm the one that should be saying that. I remember Edwin telling me his tricks for getting you up before noon."

 

     The memory causes him to smile "Yeah he tried so many things before he realized coffee works best. I just don't sleep as well anymore."

 

     Ana quickly covered up the sad look she gave him "How about some eggs and bacon? You still like yours scrambled?"

 

     Thankful she wasn't going to make him talk about it, he gave her a genuine smile "I haven't had any in forever, sounds great."

 

     Right as she was plating the food Jarvis walks into the kitchen looking fully put together. He gives Ana a chaste kiss before noticing Tony sitting at the table. "Have you been replaced by an alien? Or does the smell of Ana's cooking have the power to get you out of bed at 6:30?" He asked after double checking the time. 

 

     "Hey if anyone is an alien here its you. No mere human can possibly always look so put together. I bet you even look like that in your sleep, not a hair out of place."

 

     That gets a loud laugh out of Ana. "Oh if you only knew An- Tony. Trust me there are many hairs out of place. He's just gotten very good at getting ready quickly for work."

 

     "Speaking of work, I really must be going. I can only 'have the flu' so long before someone will arrive in person to drag me to the hospital." He took the small lunch bag Ana handed him and headed towards the door.

 

     Tony knew the 'someone' Jarvis referred to was Howard or maybe even Gregory. It felt strange seeing Jarvis leave to go see his family while he's stuck here. _No they aren't my family anymore. They don't want me._  He realizes he got spoiled these past few weeks having constant attention after being locked up for so long. _Of course they can't revolve their lives around me, don't be so selfish. Ana will need to go back to her work as well._

 

     "Do you want me to do anything around the house while you're gone? Cleaning- or I mean not that it needs cleaning- just anything for me to do while you guys are gone?" He cringes internally at how awkward that was. _Hey I was locked up for a long time so I'm a little rusty in the social interaction department. I will use this as an excuse as long as I can._

 

     "Oh Tony I'm not going to work today. I was actually hoping you might help me in the garden a bit later." Ana said as she placed his food in front of him and took her own seat.

 

     He tried to hide his relief at not being alone quite yet. "Oh yeah sure I can do that. Are you planting anything new?" 

 

     As Ana started explaining her plans for the garden, Jarvis watched them with a smile before heading out.

 

\---

 

     Tony was kneeling in the grass carefully pouring fresh potting soil around newly planted flowers. Despite it not being his main interest, working with the soil has helped his fidgeting considerably. It doesn't focus his mind quite as well as inventing does but its certainly more engaging than watching TV. 

 

     "Ana I think it needs a bit more soil. What do you think?" 

 

     "I think you're right. There's another bag in the shed. Could you bring it over for me?"

 

     "Yeah of course, I'll be right back." Dusting off his hands on his jeans he headed for the small shed at the side of the yard. Opening the door he found the soil by the entrance but his attention was caught on everything else. There was a work bench and a tool set on a cart nearby. The shed looked more like a mini workshop then a storage room. He itched to reach out for the tools but held himself back and grabbed the soil. 

 

     Plopping the bag by the flower bed he looked up to see Ana watching him. Unable to read that look he decided to ignore it and finish filling the soil. After a few moments he heard her ask "Do you like it?"

 

     Confused he blinked owlishly at her "uh the flowers? I mean- yeah it looks nice.."

 

     "No I mean the shed. Edwin and Gary have been working to get it set up for you to use. Its supposed to be a surprise though." 

 

     "That's for me? Really? I thought maybe that was Jarvis.'"

 

     At that Ana chuckled "No way. Edwin is a very smart man but please keep him away from the tools. Last time he tried to 'fix' something I had to call your father over here to clean up the mess."

 

     Overcome by emotion and excitement Tony jumped over and hugged Ana close without a second thought. "Thank you so much Ana."

 

     After barely a moments hesitation she returned his embrace "You're very welcome Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been more busy with work lately so the updates will be slow. I'm not abandoning the story though don't worry.


	10. Chapter 10

**5 months later~**

 

 

     "Pull the one on the right a little higher!"

 

     Tony pulled the string of lights as requested before glancing back at Ana for further instruction. "How's that look?"

 

     "Perfectly even! Come back down so we can eat. We'll test it out after it gets darker."

 

     He made his way off the roof and leaned the ladder on the side of the shed for the moment. It was nearing Christmas so Gary had come over and they all spent the day decorating the house. The simple joy of the day almost made him feel like things were the way they used to be. If only Gregory and his parents were here it would be perfect. 

 

     The nearing of the holiday also meant it was almost Gregory's birthday. This year he will be 16 and it hurts knowing he won't be able to see him. Jarvis told Tony everything he missed while he was locked up so he knows Gregory is the only one who didn't learn of his orientation. He also knows how hard his "death" hit him. So despite Ana and Jarvis prodding him to go see Gregory, he knows he can't. _It would only hurt both of us when he finds out his brother is an alpha. Its better for everyone if I stay dead._

 

     Entering the house, he washes his hands and puts on a fresh t-shirt before heading to the kitchen for dinner. They all eat quicker than usual in the excitement to turn on the lights. When the plates are empty Ana grabs them all and places them by the sink to clean up later. 

 

     Seeing the disbelieving looks from everyone she takes a defensive stance "Yes it is indeed possible for me to leave something dirty for a few moments. Let's all go look at the lights before I change my mind." 

 

     A chorus of "yes ma'am" erupted from the men before they quickly headed for the door. Ana had a small smirk on her face watching the two alphas so quickly following the orders of a small beta. She could only imagine the looks of confusion that would get from the majority of the world. 

 

     The lights on the house looked beautiful. There were icicle lights above the garage and porch with blue and white lights going down the columns and around the windows. There were a few more things they hadn't added to the yard yet but so far so good.

 

     "I'd say that was a day well spent. I should be heading back now but I'll see you again real soon." Gary said as he reached over and messed up Tony's hair, relishing the glare he got in return. 

 

     "Alright and don't forget to invite Darcy and Jane for Christmas dinner. Maybe they'll bring more of that delicious fudge."

 

     Gary laughed before replying "Oh I'm sure they will Ana. That's the only thing they can cook without it turning out horrible."

 

     "Ah, remind me again what it is you're able to cook well Gary?" Jarvis asked with a fake innocence.

 

     "Hey I never claimed to be able to cook. I live off TV dinners and sandwiches when I'm not here eating your food. Good night y'all." He said before turning and walking down the driveway.

 

\---

 

     Tony only managed to sleep until 6 the next morning so he had breakfast with Ana and Jarvis before they left for work. He still hadn't gotten used to being alone yet but it was getting easier. Having his workshop in the shed certainly helped the time fly by. 

 

     He was halfway through a project when he noticed his music had stopped playing. Checking his ipod, he realized hours had passed by and he'd listened to the entire playlist. Knowing Ana would be home soon he tidyed his desk as much as possible before plugging in his headphones and heading back to the house. 

 

     He was playing air guitar to an AC/DC song when someone suddenly knocked his headphones off and they fell around his neck. 

 

     "Hey seriously dude, what are you doing here? You're trespassing get out!" A clearly angry voice sounded from behind him. 

 

     Confused and slightly panicked, Tony turned around to see who was yelling at him. It was a beta male around his age wearing military dress. It only took a moment to recognize his best friend Rhodey. Judging by the sudden wide eyed look he was receiving, he hadn't turned away fast enough. Spinning away quickly, he ran through the back door and locked it before pulling the curtains closed.

 

     It was only a few seconds later when he heard banging on the back door. "Hey open up! Anthony is that really you?!"

 

      _Oh god. Oh god. Why is Rhodey here? Ana and Jarvis never mentioned him coming here. What the hell should I do? Should I run? How much are bus tickets.._

 

     He's brought back to awareness by a light touch on his cheek and a soft voice. "Tony listen to me, just take deep breaths its gonna be alright."

 

     Just now realizing he had closed his eyes at some point he opened them and saw Ana crouched beside him on the kitchen floor. _When did I lay on the floor?_ "Wha-"

 

     "Shh its okay just focus on your breathing right now alright? Edwin will be home soon and we'll all have a talk. 

 

\---

 

     Ana was not expecting the sight she arrived home to. As soon as she exited her car James Rhodes practically raced to her and began rambling on so fast she couldn't understand. 

 

     "James please slow down and breathe between your sentences. I don't understand what you're on about."

 

     The boy visibly paused all movement before standing straight and taking a deep breath. "Sorry Mrs. J, I'm just a bit overwhelmed. Is Anthony alive and more specifically is he here?" He was watching her face closely for any tells.

 

     Realizing what must have happened, Ana had a moment of panic. "He didnt run away did he?" Tony was getting more relaxed but he still had panic attacks usually when faced with someone realizing he's alive. 

 

     "He just ran through the back door and locked it. He hasn't come out I've been watching. Seriously though is it really him? Am I the only one who doesn't know he's alive what is this?"

 

     Ana realizes she can't let him walk away wanting answers so she makes a quick decision. "Okay yes he is alive but I need you to be quiet about it until you know the full story alright? Come inside with me and wait on the couch I need to check on him."

 

     James started to open his mouth but stopped at a strict look from Ana. She dialed Edwin as she unlocked the front door. "Edwin can you come home early? There's an emergency, It's Tony. James Rhodes is here." She glanced at James to make sure he was heading to the couch. "Yes I think so. Okay, see you soon."

 

     A muffled sound came from the kitchen and James shot up from the couch heading that direction. Ana grabbed his arm and turned him back toward the couch. "Nope, you have to wait here. If you want answers be patient, Tony has been through a lot. I'll be back in a moment and I better find you right here young man." After one last stern look, she finally entered the kitchen. 

 

     Tony was laying on the floor shivering and clutching at his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut so he hadn't noticed her yet. She tried to get his attention gently patting his cheek and speaking quietly. When he opens his eyes they're glowing blue. She had noticed it before but shook it off as a trick of the light. There was no denying it now, there's something he hasn't told them about yet. For now she ignores it and continues trying to sooth away his anxiety. 


	11. Rhodey's POV

Rhodey's POV~

 

 

     It was nearing Christmas so he decided to go visit the Jarvis' home. After Anthony's death nearly 3 years ago, they had stayed in touch and usually had a dinner together around holiday time. With his military training keeping him busy he hasn't spoken to them in several months now. 

 

     He pulled up to their house a little after 3pm but no cars were in the driveway. After a moment he decided to wait on the front porch until Ana got home as she was usually there by 3:30. Hoping he wasn't inconveniencing them, he started to type out a message to Ana before he heard a thud from behind the house. _No one should be here right now. I better check this out._

 

     After going through the side gate he saw someone come out of the shed. The guy had on a black tank top and looked quite intimidating from the back. "Hey who are you? What were you doing in that shed?" The stranger ignored him and turned towards the house. That's when he noticed the headphones he had on. The guy proceeded to air guitar his way towards the door and James rolled his eyes. _If this guy is a thief, He's horrible at it._

 

     Coming up behind the man, he smacked his headphones to the side to finally get his attention. Losing his patience he yelled "Hey seriously dude, what are you doing here? You're trespassing get out!" 

 

     The man froze up before starting to turn towards him. James tensed up, prepared for a punch. Instead of a physical hit, he felt the air punched out of his lungs for a different reason. Staring back at him was a slightly older but very recognizable face. 

 

     It felt as if time slowed to a crawl as they stared wide eyed at each other. James started to open his mouth having no idea what he was about to say. Before he could, Anthony's expression changed into one of fear and he hid himself in the house. Confused and still processing, it took James several moments before he approached the door. 

 

     "Hey open up! Anthony is that really you?!" He yelled through the back door. There was no answer but he thought he heard movement inside. _I'm not crazy right? No that was definitely him. I knew his death seemed suspicious._ Giving up on getting an answer, he went back to the front of the house. 

 

     Seeing Ana's car pull in, he raced up to meet her. "Ana is he really here alive? Have you known this whole time? Why didnt you say anything? You know how torn up Greg is! Wha-"

 

     After being alerted to his rambling he took a deep breath and tried again. "Sorry Mrs. J, I'm just a bit overwhelmed. Is Anthony alive and more specifically is he here?"

 

     He had a lot of trust in the Jarvis' so it hurt to see her expression change and know they had kept this from him. Before the betrayal could really set in, Ana asked him if Anthony ran away. She looked so worried, he hurried to answer her. 

 

     After seeing her relief he tried asking one more time hoping for a straight answer. When she finally admitted it out loud he had to hold back a wave of questions that were bubbling up in his mind. He managed to hold them all in as he followed her into the living room. 

 

     Glancing around, he was able to pick out little things that were different than usual. Several coffee mugs left on the counter, some kind of technology book on the table and a band shirt on the armrest of a chair. It might not be a noticeable difference to most people but those were all common things to find near Anthony.

 

      _Since I'm only seeing this now has he just recently came here? Or is it just because they weren't expecting me this time and they didnt have a chance to hide all the evidence?_  Glancing at Ana he saw she was somewhat distracted in her phone call but he barely ignored the urge to search the house for Anthony. 

 

     After his "death" the Stark family has fallen apart little by little. Greg was devastated and he's never been quite the same again. Its rare to see a true smile from the kid but he's gotten good at faking it. James has tried to visit and watch out for him when he can, but no one could take the place of his big brother. 

 

     Howard is nearly constantly drunk, and when he's not he's far colder and distant than he ever used to be. The last few times he's been to the mansion he only saw glismpes of Maria. 

 

     None of it made sense. They all acted as if they really believed he's dead. Although, Edwin and Ana had seemed broken up about it until now. Was it all a giant act? What purpose would it serve? Howard was supposedly the one that found Anthony's body so he would have to know he's alive. 

 

     He's startled out of his musings by a muffled thump in the kitchen. Reacting without thinking he jumps up to follow the noise. After being scolded by Ana, he returns to the couch but only manages to stay put a couple minutes. 

 

     Unable to stop his curiousity, he carefully peers into the kitchen. Ana is leaning over Anthony and saying something in a soothing voice. James' attention is caught on the unnaturally bright blue eyes where there were always warm brown ones. _It's almost like beta eyes but too bright. What happened to him?_

 

     The sound of someone at the front door gets his attention. He hurries back to the couch and barely sits down before Jarvis comes inside. For the first time he can remember, the butler doesn't look perfectly put together. His jacket is half off and his bag is abandoned before he's even halfway through the door. "Ana?" 

 

     "In here dear." After a quick glance at James, he disappears into the kitchen. 

 

     Unsure what to do, he fiddles with his phone for a few minutes until both Ana and Jarvis return. They share a look before sitting in chairs across from the couch. 

 

     "I know you must have questions James. We will try to answer them, but first I must ask if you have told anyone about this." Jarvis motioned at the phone in his hand.

 

     "Oh- uh no I was just playing a game. I haven't said anything." 

 

     They both seemed incredibly relieved. "Alright that's good. I'm going to ask that you continue to keep this secret for now. Tony has been through a lot."

 

     "Yeah Ana said that before. What exactly happened to him and why have you all been lying about it?"

 

     "We weren't lying. We truly believed he was.. gone until recently. Tony has been staying with us for nearly half a year now. We're the only ones who know for now. Its for his safety that we keep this secret." 

 

      _His safety? Was he abducted again but kept this time? The lab accident was just a cover story?_  "When you say only you know.. Do you mean even Howard and Maria don't know?"

 

     "No they believe he is dead like everyone else. We're hoping to change that soon but Tony isn't ready yet. There's also the issue of the snake that's attached itself to the family." 

 

     James knew of Jarvis' intense dislike for Obadiah Stane, always hearing him referred to as a snake. He wasn't sure what the man did to earn the caring butlers ire, but it must've been bad. Personally he'd never had a problem with the man. After Howard went off the rails, Stane really stepped in for Gregory. At this point he was more of a father than Howard. 

 

     "Okay, can I at least know why this happened in the first place? Was he kidnapped at that camp or was there really some sort of lab accident that made all this necessary?"

 

     "I'm an alpha." A surprisingly deep scratchy voice replied. Anthony was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. One hand was holding tightly onto the doorframe as if to keep him from running away. 

 

     Finally realising what he said, James looked over him with fresh eyes. That explained the muscles and height growth he supposed, but it didn't add up. In training they were shown videos and at one point even saw an alpha in person. The ones he'd seen were practically animals, no humanity in them whatsoever. Anthony still looked like that kid he used to tease for his horrible flirting skills, albeit he was much more skittish. _What does an alpha have to be afraid of?_

 

     Making a decision he slowly rose from the couch not wanting to make Anthony run again. "You're back from the dead and couldn't even give me a call? Can I at least get a hug then?"

 

     He wanted to burst out laughing at the look of intense confusion he received for that. "Uh maybe you didn't hear me, I'm an alpha?" It came out as more of a question this time causing James to grin widely. 

 

     "Nah I heard you, I just don't care. Get over here and hug me you jerk" he said holding his arms out and waiting.

 

     He heard chocked out laughter from the chairs across from him at that remark but his eyes stayed glued on Anthony. After a few seconds he slowly made his way closer and eventually stood in front of him. Seeing he was still hesitant, James took the last step and wrapped his arms around him. The closeness only further emphasized the height gap. _Damn that punk got taller than me. This is not allowed._

 

     After breaking away he ignored the moistness of his friends eyes as his own were most likely the same. "You don't have to tell me everything right now. Let's just chill a bit alright?" The small smile he got in return made ignoring his curiosity worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we needed some more Rhodey. I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> I've realized the summary for this story doesn't really match up as I've spent longer than I thought on Tony's journey before becoming Iron Man. I'm trying to decide if I should change it for now or make this story a prequel for that part.


	12. Chapter 12

**5 months later~**

 

 

     "Oh my GOD Tony can you hurry it up a little please? You look fine, you smell fine let's go already!" 

 

     Tony opened the bathroom door to see an unimpressed Rhodey staring at him. "Listen platypus, you're the one making me do this so be patient. Beauty like this takes time." He hurried to shut the door as Rhodey lunged for a pillow to throw. A thump sounded against the door as he sprayed himself one last time with neutralizing spray just to be safe. 

 

     Since Rhodey found out, things have been good. He seems to know just the right amount he can push before going too far and he hasn't been scared off yet. Tony is starting to believe he might actually stick around. He still treats him the same as before, trying to get him out of the house. Tony appreciates it but still isn't sure about this latest idea.

 

     After some testing he's figured out some scent neutralizers made for Omegas do in fact work on alphas, they just don't last as long. This revelation led to several small outings, mainly to burger king because cheeseburgers are life. Since everything went smoothly, Rhodey decided Tony should go out and celebrate his 19th birthday. 

 

     Another bang on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Okay, I'm done. No need to hurt the door." He opened the door and gave it a gentle pat.

 

     Wasting no time, Rhodey grabbed him and started leading him towards the door. "Alright awesome, you don't need anything else right? No? Okay great. Hey J, Ana we're going now! See you in a few hours!"

 

     As they passed the living room, they found Ana and Jarvis were on the couch watching something on TV. "Alright you boys have fun and be back before 5 alright?"

 

     Tony started to ask what was at 5 but Rhodey interrupted. "Don't worry we'll be back Mrs. J." Before anything else could be said he was led outside and into the passenger seat of his car. Rhodey kept glancing sideways at him so he made a questioning noise. "Did you make your beard even more intricate? I thought you didn't want to stand out?"

 

     Tony snorted "I never said I didn't want to stand out. I grew the beard to be less recognizable since you knew me immediately. I don't mind people noticing me if they think of me as 'that guy with the awesome facial hair' I just don't want to be recognized as an alpha or Anthony Stark."

 

     "Hmm well you've got that covered, I wouldn't recognize you if I didn't already know. Before you ask, yes the neutralizer is still working and you smell like a beta. Don't go spraying it every 10 minutes again please. People will think you're insane."

 

     "Hey that was one time!" Tony didn't pout as he said that. Seriously no pouting here. 

 

     "Oh don't get defensive, just relax if you don't want to draw everyones attention. Also try not to do that thing with your eyes."

 

     "Thing with my eyes?" _Great, am I making crazy eyes at people now? I'm going to have to work on these nervous tics, Rhodeys right._ "Well I think I got that covered." He pulled his aviators off his collar and plopped them on his face. "Please tell me you're taking me somewhere outdoors so I don't look like an idiot."

 

     "Eh its partially outside so you should be alright. You still look like an idiot though with that beard."

 

     "Ha ha ha you jerk. You're just jealous you can't grow a beard as good as I can. Stop trying to distract me though, where are we going?"

 

     "Its a surprise Tony. We're almost there so chill out." Rhodey looked over at him with a smirk. "And stop pouting you look ridiculous"

 

     "I'm not pouting!" 

 

 

\---

 

 

     It turns out Rhodey brought him somewhere they used to hang out occasionally. It's a small area at the beach front with various restaurants, stores and an arcade. "Wow I kinda forgot about this place. It still looks the same as ever."

 

     "You probably blocked it from your memory because of how badly I always beat you at the games." 

 

     "Oh wow it's on now sour patch. I'll even let you pick the first game." 

 

     "Oh you're too kind. C'mon short stack." Tony turned to him with a raised eyebrow while noticeably looking down at him. "Yeah that nickname doesn't work so well anymore does it?"

 

     Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him to the arcade. "Oh don't worry I'm sure you can come up with something else. Short stack." 

 

     "Keep that up and your new nickname is ass. In fact I'll just call you that instead of Tony." 

 

 

\---

 

 

     They spent 2 hours and an undetermined amount of quarters at the arcade before checking out some of the stores. They continued their old tradition of finding the most ridiculous item to buy for each other. Tony was gifted a shirt with a very fancy hamster on the front. Rhodey ended up with a giant rainbow squid hat. The rule was they had to wear the item until they got back home.

 

     "Why did I even bring up the tradition? You always find something way worse than I do. Where did you even find this ridiculous thing?" Rhodey asked as he once again moved one of the flappy squid arms away from his face. Tony quickly swallowed his laughter when the death glare was turned on him.

 

     "No way! I'm glad you reminded me. I quite like this shirt actually. I had no idea hamsters could be so regal. Also the hat totally suits you. It even makes you look almost my height."

 

     The glare Rhodey sent him was too funny in combination with the hat and he couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. "I hate you so much."

 

     "Aw I love you too honey bunches. Let's get some food now. What are you in the mood for?" Rhodey rolled his eyes at the nickname and suggested pizza.

 

     The pizza restaurant was small and seemed even smaller due to how busy it was at the moment. Tony took some deep breaths to keep himself calm. _It's alright I've been out here at least 3 hours now and no one has noticed anything strange about me. Unless the neutralizer wears off-_

 

     He feels a pat on his shoulder before Rhodey speaks to him in a low voice. "Hey Tones, its alright. Maybe lose the glasses now though, its kinda dark in here." 

 

     Satisfied that he would've warned him if something was amiss, Tony slid off the glasses and slowly relaxed. They made it to the counter and put in an order for their pizza. Looking around it seemed they'd need to share a table with someone. Tony was about to ask Rhodey's opinion when someone called out "James?"

 

     They both turned to see a beautiful redhead sitting at one of the less crowded tables. Rhodey lit up with a big smile "Virginia hey how have you been?" 

 

     The woman, apparently named Virginia, got up and hugged Rhodey. _That name seems too plain for her. She needs something more spicy._  "I've been great! I didn't expect to run into you here. That's a very interesting hat by the way. Who's your friend?"

 

     "Tony! Uh yeah that's me." He could feel Rhodey's amusement without looking. _Why am I so bad at this?_

 

     Virginia politely smiled at him and excused the awkwardness. "Nice to meet you Tony, I'm Virginia. Did you guys need a place to sit? There's room at my table."

 

     After glancing at Tony to silently ask his opinion, Rhodey thanked her and they joined the table. "So how do you two know each other? I haven't heard Rhodey mention you."

 

     Virginia blinked at him for a moment. "Rhodey? I'm sorry who is that?"

 

     "He's talking about me. He gives nicknames to everyone, if you're around him much longer you'll probably end up with one too. At this point I think I'd be concerned if he called me James."

 

     "Aw that's sweet, you two must be close then. Well to answer your question Tony, we met at school. We have different majors but happened to take the same required english class together."

 

     Before the conversation could continue, her pizza was brought to the table. "Wow that's a lot of peppers" Tony said looking at the pizza. "Perfect! Your name is now Pepper its official."

 

     Rhodey groaned as Pepper gave him a confused look. "Yeah you're pretty much stuck with that name now. It could be worse though trust me."

 

     "Well I guess I don't mind the name really. Do I get to nickname you too Tony?" Pepper asked with a mischievous smile.

 

 

\---

 

 

     They stayed and chatted with Pepper for awhile even after they finished their pizzas. Eventually it was past 4 and Rhodey had to remind Tony about the need to be home by 5. They said their goodbyes and headed back to the Jarvis' house.

 

     As they were nearing the house Tony spoke up. "So uh you and Pepper... Just friends or something more going on there?"

 

     Rhodey lowered the volume of the radio before responding. "We're just friends. I should've known she'd be your type after that awkward introduction you did. Your flirting skills have not improved at all."

 

     "Hey I haven't had much of a chance to practice. besides I don't see you being all smooth either."

 

     "Ok well you go practice then. You realize that means getting out more often not living in that workshop all day. Unless its your tools you're wanting to seduce."

 

     Tony squinted at him "You're so mean. Why do I put up with this?"

 

     "Oh cmon' you know I'm not serious. I love you man." 

 

     "You can't say things like that when you're driving because I can't hug you right now. As soon as we're out you're getting hugged, you've been forwarned." Rhodey laughed and tried to reach over and mess up Tony's hair but he whacked his hand away. "Thank you for today. You were right, I really needed this."

 

     "No problem. I'd like to think this would make you listen to me next time but I'm sure you'll be just as stubborn." They pulled up to the house and Tony immediately tackled him with a hug almost knocking the squid hat off. "Geez, I still can't get used to you being bigger than me. Let's get inside we're almost late."

 

     Ana opened the door with a false stern look on her face. "4:57 You cut it kinda close." 

 

     Darcy was the next person to see them and she immediately bursted out in laughter. "I don't know which of you looks more ridiculous. Tony with that beard or you with that hat."

 

     They both sent unimpressed looks her way. Rhodey started fiddling with the hat again like he forgot it was there. "That is a very colorful hat kid." Gary walked up and successfully ruined his hair in 2 seconds flat.

 

     "I'm not a kid" Tony replied automatically. Looking around he saw Jane talking with Jarvis in the dining room. "So uh what's up? Why's everyone here?"

 

     "Well you know, there's this thing called a birthday party. I heard it was your birthday so I guess its for you." Darcy said playfully before turning towards a table with food laid out.

 

     Tony scratched at his face and attempted to fix his hair. _Don't get all emotional now that's just embarrassing._

 

     "You're home! Come over here we made all your favorite foods." Jarvis came over and led him to the table where a variety of foods was set up including a birthday cake. 

 

     "Thanks J" he said softly while giving him a tight hug. "Ok lets eat!" 

 

     Everyone dug in to the food until the table was nearly empty. They then migrated to the living room to give him his presents. He received a new band tee from Rhodey, some engineering books from Gary and gift cards to Burger King from Darcy and Jane. Most notably though was a top of the line laptop from Ana and Jarvis. 

 

     "We figured you could use it on your science binges but there was another reason too. You never got to finish school; and yes I know you're a genius but I still think its important to have a well rounded education. We signed you up for some online courses. We couldn't use your real name so you're registered as Tony Jarvis. I hope that's alright with you." Ana and Jarvis watched him closely for his reaction.

 

     "Its perfect, thank you so much. I don't know what to say." He felt tears in his eyes again and tried to wipe them away unsuccessfully. Jane silently handed him a tissue box and everyone thankfully didn't comment. 

 

     They all stayed to watch the new Batman movie before heading home. He didn't get to celebrate the last 3 years but this year had to be worth at least 2 Birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the story summary for now until the avengers get involved. Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to work on my other story but this one wouldn't let me go so here's part one. I will be working to continue both stories when I have time. Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoy it! :)


End file.
